Pridak
Pridak is a minor antagonist alongside Teridax and Shadowed One in the BIONICLE series. He also served as the primary antagonist of the 2007 storyline and was also the unofficial leader of the Barraki. He was also considered as the power-hungry warrior as in the past, he seeks to overthrow the Great Spirit Mata Nui and claim the universe for himself, but he and his army were ended up defeated by the Brotherhood of Makuta and their allies. Just as he was once intend to overthrow the Great Spirit before Teridax do the same, he was considered as the true villain of the entire BIONICLE ''series. Pridak was later revived by Teridax in the 2015 storyline and becoming one of the Shadow Revenants as he assisted him on finding the Mask of Creation in Okoto. Later when Teridax was eventually banished into the Zone of Darkness, Pridak immediately reformed the Brotherhood and became the new leader alongside Gorast . History Past Not much was known of Pridak's past, but it was said that Pridak was originally a servant who worked for the Brotherhood of Makuta and served as the aide for both Makuta Icarax and Makuta Mutran. During the visit in Xia, Pridak became obssessed with the island's potential power before he was dragged by both Icarax and Mutran off from the island. Founding of the League of the Six Kingdoms Soon after that , Pridak was eventually consumed by his own dark ambitions as he abandoned his position from the Brotherhood of Makuta and started his life as a warlord. Along with his ally Takadox, he began to create the army called League of the Six Kingdoms as they also manipulated the other Barraki: Kalmah, Ehlek, Carapar and Mantax into joining the organization. After sometimes later, Pridak then devised his plan of overthrowing the Great Beings and create a new universe where the strong beings will rule. Then, he and his allies began their attack on Metru Nui in order to overthrow the Great Spirit. During the chaos, Pridak encounters Teridax who had arrived with the army of the Brotherhood of Makuta and after exchanging views, they started to clash with each other. During the fight, Pridak wounded him and nearly torture him but Teridax somehow defeated him by using his Shadow Hand on him. Pridak and his allies were eventually defeated and were captured as the result. Banished into the Pit During the trial in the Coliseum, Teridax intended to have the Barraki killed as punishment for their crimes but Turaga Dume rejected his suggestion despite Teridax's objection. Then suddenly, Botar appeared along with Hydraxon and a few Maxilos Robots as they took the Barraki and transport them into the Pit. During their stay in the Pit, Pridak and the others learned to hate both Mata Nui and Teridax and they someday will take revenge on both of them. When Teridax rendered Mata Nui into endless slumber, an earthquake eventually destroyed the Pit and as the result, Pridak and the Barraki escaped into the mutagenic ocean. Once inside, the nearly dying Pridak confrontedKarzahni who offered him a chance to live again but not before taking over Pridak's body and mutating him into his shark-like appearance. Once done, Pridak then reunited with the rest of the Barraki and they began to create an army of underwater monsters when they learned that they could not reclaimed their kingdoms outside. Quest for the Mask of Life Before the arrival of the Toa Mahri and the Kanohi Ignika have just sank into Mahri Nui, Pridak and the Barraki began to terrorize the Matoran of Mahri Nui in search of the information about the whereabouts of the Kanohi Ignika. Captured by the Brotherhood of Makuta Revival and becoming the Shadow Revenant Reforming the Brotherhood of Makuta Following Teridax's defeat, Pridak and the remaining Shadow Revenants retreat towards Destral where he reformed the Brotherhood and took over as the new leader and made Gorast as the co-leader as well. During the epilogue of the 2015 storyline, Toa Helryx appear onto Destral and appears before Pridak and Gorast. She then warned them by stating that she would no longer tolerate and protect the Matoran Universe on the defensive. She would from now on seek and destroy all who threaten the universe without mercy and remorse. She then threw a broken Kanohi Kraahkan on the floor to make her point before disappearing in a puddle of water, leaving Pridak and Gorast to ponder in thought. Personality Pridak was a hot-tempered and fiery leader of both the Barraki and the League of the Six Kingdoms. He despises failures and insolence as he would not hestitate of rewarding them with pain. However, he was also very practical and collected as he did not seek to attack the Matoran and persuade his allies not to harm them as he believes that they were meant to be useful for the Barraki's schemes. Pridak was also known to hate Teridax because of their past encounter as he did not hestitate on defying him on his face. He was also almost as complex a thinker as the Makuta. His hatred on Teridax was especially intense, as he alone once worked as little more than a slave of the Brotherhood of Makuta. When Pridak was cursed by the power of the Mask of Life, he became insane and paranoid. His rage became extremely pushed to the limit even at this point as he murdered Takadox, Ehlek, Carapar and Nocturn and besting the Toa Mahri, Kalmah and Mantax. However, his actions were also happened to be manipulated by Karzahni himself. Soon afterwards, Pridak became a broken and mentally unstable being following his defeat and his plan ruined as well. When Pridak was revived as the Shadow Revenant, his emotions and memories were erased, making him devoid of all emotions but his mind was left of one thing: serve Teridax and his allies. Trivia * *Although Makuta Teridax was the major antagonist in the entire ''Bionicle series, many fans believe that Pridak was considered as a true villain since he wanted to overthrow the Great Spirit in the past just before Teridax do . Because of this fact , Pridak was also considered to be the darkest and most evil character among the other most darkest Bionicle villains (Teridax, Roodaka, Ahkmou, Turahk, Takadox, Nidhiki, Gorast andKarzahni). **Some fans also believe that Pridak somehow was also responsible for Makuta Teridax's downfall and this is how he manipulated his action of overthrowing the Great Spirit. *Some fans think that Pridak is arguably the true Big Bad of the series since his intention of overthrowing the Great Spirit before the main event of the storyline. It was also due to him manipulating Teridax into overthrowing Mata Nui, although the former was the main antagonist of the series. Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Warlords Category:Monsters Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Bigger Bads Category:Imprisoned Category:Mutated Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Leader Category:Mentally Ill Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Murderer Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Pawns Category:Aliens Category:Tragic Villain Category:Anti-Villain Category:Delusional Category:Fanatics Category:Mongers Category:Honorable Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Sadists Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Disciplinarians Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Mastermind Category:Greedy Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Male Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Military Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Barbarian Category:Social Darwinists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Homicidal Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Strategic Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Inmates Category:Ferals Category:Revived Villains Category:Damned Souls Category:Noncorporeal Category:Undead Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Big Bads Category:Supervillains Category:The Heavy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Incriminators Category:Hegemony Category:Usurper Category:Deceased Category:Egotist Category:Supremacists